


A Rare Indulgence

by squidmemesinc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Other, Praise, Sexual Seals (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: “Forgive me for asking, Senator, but this private audience, the engeron, and you’ve been especially generous with your compliments lately…” Orion hesitates as Shockwave turns to face him, and their optics meet. “Are you trying to seduce me?”





	A Rare Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to pretend I have the best grasp on OP's char since he is uh, probably my least favorite across all continuities (sorry), but for some reason Naive Young Copbot and Fashion Senator has had my dick in flames for a few months. 
> 
> Feat. something I've never written before, so I hope it's alright.

The invitation to dine with the Senator in his home is unexpected, but not unwelcome. Pax accepts after briefly wondering if he should refuse. His first notion is that it seems improper, but his second is that that may be one of the very notions he’s begun to question if he should reject, and so he does, if not for anything more than a cognitive experiment. The Senator is his friend, and is continually expressive of his appreciation for Orion’s help, and, on a more personal note, his friendship. He’s been especially vocal about this last point recently. If he has no problem with it, Orion should not either.

Shockwave’s apartment is lavish and speaks to expensive tastes, and different lifestyles, but Pax finds himself grateful to indulge rather than envious. The conversation is pleasant, the energon is a fantastically light, delicious high-grade, and the Senator himself has of course been finely repainted in blacks, whites, and reds for the evening. He trails his finger over the rim of his empty glass, posture slightly relaxed from his usual senatorial stature.

Orion finds his eyes drawn to his fingers. Perhaps he’s a little bit in the throes of overcharge from the drink, but not so much that he doesn’t feel cognizent of something that’s been weighing on his mind all night. Not unpleasantly. The prospect of it doesn’t quite disturb him, but the reaction his introduction of it might bring does. He’s never been particularly invested in and therefore skilled with manners such as these, but consultations with other mechs along with his own strengthening intuitions lead him to believe he may need to ask. After all, it’s late, and it wouldn’t be irresponsible to leave now, especially in undesirable event of tension arising between them.

There’s been a small lull in conversation, and Pax deems it so that he might bring it up now, or perhaps not at all. The Senator is gazing out the window, where far below, a million glowing lights drown out the stars above, leaving a deep blue-black sky to extend above them.

“Forgive me for asking, Senator, but this private audience, the engeron, and you’ve been especially generous with your compliments lately…” Orion hesitates as Shockwave turns to face him, and their optics meet. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

The Senator gives a genuine laugh. “How good of you to finally notice,” he says, still wearing a smile. “I hope it’s not unwelcome. I am very attracted to you.” The smile softens into something perhaps a little more devious, and his eyes flick across Orion’s frame with the utmost subtlety, barely pressing beyond the boundaries of politeness.

Orion’s grace falters a bit, but he replies honestly, glad that his fretting has resolved easily. “I am...attracted to you as well. I enjoy your company.” He’s not sure what else to say, but his spark thrums heavily with anticipation.

Shockwave edges his hand across the table a few inches until his littlest finger makes contact with Orion’s own. Pax responds, pressing through his hesitation to lift his fingers so they brush along the Senator’s, until he threads picks up Pax’s slack and them together. His thumb traces the outer seam of Orion’s index finger, and Orion is surprised to find that this small gesture of contact is causing his whole frame to heat. “Orion… Would you like to interface with me?”

And that moves the question of heat into ‘definite.’ Pax’s fans kick off at a low setting, but are on, and audible nonetheless. “I’ve never interfaced with anyone before,” he admits, unable to think of anything else to say. ‘Yes’ might have been a better choice.

“That doesn’t bother me,” Shockwave replies, lifting the officer’s hand to his lips and daring to kiss the backs of his fingers. “As long as it doesn’t bother you.” He looks up at Orion, still waiting for a clear answer.

“Yes, I...would like to,”  Pax says softly, his spark feeling as if it’s lodged firmly in his intake.

It feels strange to be discussing it so plainly. Very little makes Orion Pax feel even a little bit nervous, but when this handsome Senator tugs on his fingers to urge him to rise with him, he feels a thrum in his spark so unfamiliar it takes him a moment to place it as anxiety. He tries to dismiss it as unnecessary. After all, the Senator has been exceedingly respectful towards him, and Orion trusts him and likes him enough to have been genuine in his answer. But his inexperience keeps pressing at the back of his mind as Shockwave walks them back towards his recharge suite, and flares when, once reaching it, he pushes Orion up against the adjacent wall instead.

He’s very close now. His hands have moved to Orion’s hips, leaving him to place his palms lightly on the Senator’s arms, and their frames nearly align from thigh to chest. Shockwave leans in towards him, hovering near his jaw. “Orion,” he murmurs. He’s had his faceplate down nearly the whole evening for the sake of refueling, and is a little surprised now to find himself wary of his expressions.

Shockwave smiles, ducking in to kiss his jaw rather than his lips, and Orion shudders a bit in the denial of his anticipation. He lifts a hand from the Senator’s arm to his neck, finding how he can fit his fingers against the exact shape of his helm. Shockwave’s eyes are lidded low, and he flicks his optics over Orion’s face without drawing in much closer.

“Is there something you want?” he asks, suddenly playing coy as his thumbs trace distracting circles over Orion’s hips, occasionally turning outward and framing the distance to his still-closed interface panels. His face is near enough that Orion can feel soft little puffs of air ghosting across his lips, teasing contact that Orion hasn’t asked for, but expected. He’s being denied for some reason, and that fact alone is making him want to take.

“I’m not sure… Or, I’m unfamiliar with the, er, protocols in this situation,” Pax says, resisting the urge to crush the Senator’s lips to his own. His hand still rests on the back of his helm, while the other lies innocently near his shoulder.

The Senator smiles again and laughs an airy little laugh through his nose. “There aren’t so many rules, Pax. I’m just trying to see how much you want me. I’ve told you what I want. I want to see if you’ll respond in kind.”

Pax doesn’t reply, but he thinks he understands. The Senator wants to know his desire is reciprocated, and it’s an invitation for a mutual sort of taking rather than waiting and checking. It feels strange to press into these boundaries, beyond their previously respected lines of propriety, but Pax does want to kiss him, very much. He applies just the slightest bit of force, tugging the Senator in to him until their lips make contact. It’s light at first, then harder as they both lean in. The Senator’s teeth pull at his lips and Orion parts them, letting his tongue slip into his mouth.

It’s a strange sensation, another mech’s glossa slipping against and tangling with his own, but Orion finds himself liking the warmth of the contact. The Senator steps in closer to him as well, bringing his thigh flush between Orion’s legs, pressing it up against his panels. He lets out a soft noise, feeling sparks of heat shoot through his frame, pool in his array at his base. It’s strange and foreign, this much heat from just a little contact, and it’s making him dizzy. He slips his arm between the Senator’s and his body and tugs him in closer.

The sensation of their fields mixing in such a pointedly erotic way is new as well. Orion has felt electromagnetic energy from others before, but in his line of work, it’s typically hostile and grating, or challenging, or sometimes tinged with fear. This is different. This is positive energy, want, urgency, rattling the forces that govern his frame and his systems, feeding into them and encouraging them, building up in him so that he understands the energy for what it is—charge.

As Orion focuses his energy on navigating their kiss, Shockwave’s thigh moves against his panels, sparking metal on metal and promising a friction that Orion realizes he wants. He spreads his legs around the Senator’s thigh and moves his hips experimentally back against him, resulting in a more potent burning urge for something even more stimulating. He misses the message on his HUD popping up and warning him that his panels are going to open, and before he realizes it, his spike is out and pressurized, and the Senator’s thigh is now pressing against his warming valve.

Orion’s mouth melts off the Senator’s lips as he gets the unfamiliar rub of another mech on his equipment. He gives another soft groan and his hips jerk a little more abruptly than he’d like, causing the Senator to grip them and hold them against the wall. He steps back, and Orion briefly wonders if he’s made a misstep.

But Shockwave is still close enough to him that he can’t say he’s drawn away, and he quickly turns and guides him by the hand towards the door they’d been next to, but not yet gone through. “Come,” Shockwave says. He keeps him close, but Orion finds him frame feeling colder with the loss of the Senator pressed up against it.

The absence is short, as he leads him into the recharge suite and towards the rather extravagant berth, which is far more spacious than Orion’s own. Orion suffers a brief twinge of wonder, if this room has seen a larger share of guests than himself, and if this berth has accommodated more mechs than just Pax. He supposes it’s not so unusual, and Orion himself is the outlier for his relative lack of interest in relationships, either romantic or sexual in nature. But judging by the Senator’s attitude towards him, he has interest in at least the latter, and taking into account that, his age, his status, it follows that his attention hasn’t been exclusively focused on Orion.

Shockwave notices when Pax doesn’t immediately return his attention to him, caught up in his thoughts. He leans himself down next to him, placing a hand on his chest and tracing it lazily over Orion’s paneling. “Something wrong?”

“No,” Orion says. He can’t place what exactly is perturbing him. He doesn’t expect a relationship to come out of this, though he’s fond of the Senator and has enjoyed himself so far. He doesn’t think he wants to insist on being the only one invited to the Senator’s berth, either. He can’t place the reason for this strange notion of insecurity he feels.

Shockwave is tracing the outlines of Pax’s headlights in his abdomen with a lazy finger. “Let me guess. You’re wondering how many others I’ve done this with.”

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Pax admits, feeling his plating tense happily under the Senator’s finger. “I can’t say specifically what my hesitation is.”

Shockwave leans in to press a kiss to the side of Orion’s helm. “I hope I can put your mind at ease… You’re not the first, but I am very selective with who I allow into my berth. And I am genuinely interested in you. I wasn’t expecting to drop contact with you after this, if that’s a concern.” His wandering fingers trail a bit lower, the circles he’s making with his fingers allowing his wrist to move a teasing distance away from Orion’s spike.

Orion sucks in a vent, his fans still spinning at a steady pace, and leans in towards the Senator again. Something in his reassurance has eased him back from anxiety to desire. He remembers Shockwave’s invitation to drop the rules and the pretense and allow that desire to become apparent, and he reaches for his wandering wrist, guiding his hand down to wrap around his spike as he moves in to kiss him again.

Shockwave snickers gently against him, his hand moving instantly, easily, and expertly to pump around Orion’s wanting spike. His glossa maps the inside of Orion’s mouth, and his movements draw another weak moan from him. Pax doesn’t self-service too much, but somehow it seems the Senator has a better understanding of how to pleasure him than he himself does, for he already feels the promise of an overload creeping into his array.

And then Shockwave’s fingers trail their grasp off of him, abandoning his spike to duck down lower and slide between the lips of his valve. Pax holds in an intake when the Senator brushes against his slick seal, pressing against it and only realizing when the resistance doesn’t allow him through what the cause is. He breaks away from the kiss with a look of surprise on his face that leaves Pax feeling even more embarrassed.

“You’re still sealed,” he says, stating the fact they’re both already aware of, clearly trying to hide his shock.

“I told you I haven’t interfaced with anyone before,” Orion says, aware of the very slight tone of defensiveness he’s unable to keep from his voice. He feels some of his arousal draining away as the Senator’s fingers continue to rub gently against the thick silicone blocking his entrance.

Shockwave smiles gently, finally moving his fingers to rest on Pax’s thigh instead. “I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. I just thought you would have broken it yourself.” He sucks in a slightly shaky vent. “Pity, I was hoping to have your valve. I’d have bet a year’s salary you’re wonderfully sensitive.” He ducks his helm into Pax’s neck now as if _he’s_ embarrassed, although truthfully, his words have sent a distinct bolt of pleasure through Pax’s frame so that he can feel his calipers tensing curiously.

“I’d like that,” Pax tells him, wrapping his hand around the Senator’s where it lays draped over his thigh.

Shockwave peeks his head up. “Are you sure? Because—”

“I’m not saving myself for anyone, Senator. I have no such notions.” Orion grasps for Shockwave’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Please, I’d like it to be you.”

The Senator lifts Pax’s fingers to his lips to kiss them again, this time to hide his almost imperceptibly shaky intake. “Suit yourself. I certain won’t say no if you’re willing.” He props himself up and pulls away from Pax again. “But damn if I won’t have you enjoy it,” he says mysteriously, moving down the berth to crouch over Orion’s array. He hovers for a moment before he says, with his lips quirking up again, “And Orion, I do think I’ve told you to call me ‘Shockwave.’”

Rather than moving for his valve, he leans forward and takes Orion’s spike into his mouth, coming up to meet the tip with his hand around the base while his other hand sneaks underneath and thumbs across his anterior node. Orion groans and twitches violently, unexpectedly, and reaches for the Senator’s helm before he can think. Shockwave doesn’t try to pull back at the contact, but rather sinks down lower, sucking him and flattening his tongue along the side of Orion’s spike. His other hand mercilessly works over his node, pressing it and rubbing it at a variety of angles, seeming to bring fresh charge shooting up inside him at each new perspective. He’s being pulled between two points of pleasure, even as he feels his valve beginning to lubricate more heavily and clench hungrily for something it’s never tasted.

Orion’s grip on the Senator’s helm doesn’t weaken as he bobs up and down over him, still maintaining that wonderful, steady pressure with his soft, warm mouth. Shockwave lets little noises hum up from his vocalizer, reverberating against Orion’s spike in a tantalizing way that has him gripping his helm a bit harder than he means to.

“Sen— S-Shockwave, please—” Orion gasps as Shockwave rubs his node in a slow circle, twisting his lips around his aching spike. Shockwave gives one final suck before pulling off him with a little pop. He licks his lips as he sits up, leaving his devious fingers playing lightly with Orion’s node.

“Hold out a little longer, Pax. I promise it gets even better.” He swings a leg over Orion’s hips, letting his valve panel snap open. Holding Pax’s spike steady, he presses his hips down over it so it splits the lips of his dripping, heavenly warm valve. Pax’s hips twitch up, and he clutches at the Senator’s thighs just above his knees, but Shockwave isn’t coaxed. Orion can feel him sliding his node back and forth over the stiff surface of his hot spike, and he can even feel his outermost calipers twitching desperately as his spike slides over his opening, but he holds off penetration.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Pax moans again, sliding his hips up in the limited space against Shockwave’s frame and himself. It’s torture, but of the most pleasant kind. He’s hungry for the foreign sensation he knows is coming— Shockwave’s valve welcoming in his spike, squeezing around it as he senses his own might do to his spike. His eyes drift to the space above Shockwave’s valve, where his spike panel is still shut. He finds himself wanting to see it, wanting to size him up and anticipate how he might feel inside him.

This thought sufficiently distracts him until the Senator slips his spike head into his valve, past that first point of pressure, then sliding, sucking him in. It’s overwhelming, and they gasp out moans in time with each other. Shockwave wastes no time in grinding down to the hilt on Orion’s sizeable spike, expertly lifting his hips off it as he moves forward and plunging down again in a steady cycle. It gives Pax no time to adjust, and pleasure climbs exponentially in him.

“Oh, Orion,” Shockwave gasps softly, “you’re wonderful.” He massages his own node as he rides Orion’s spike at a steady, maddening pace. Pax’s hands lift to his hips, guiding him faster, even though he knows he’s already due to overload before the Senator.

“Shockwave…” he groans, throwing his head back against the bedding. “I can’t...hold out.”

Shockwave chuckles, and it makes his valve flutter around Pax’s spike, nearly pushing him past the precipice he’s already teetering on. “So don’t, darling. This is for you.” His smile is devious, nearing wicked as he intentionally grips his calipers, his mesh squeezing mercilessly around Orion’s spike. And he’s beautiful and composed as he rides Orion through his overload, spreading a mess of lubricant and transfluid between their thighs and marring the pristine state of his berth.

The Senator smiles down at Orion as he holds himself over his spike, guessing when it’s time to pull off without Orion telling him. Pax catches a glimpse of the mixture of their lubricants leaking out before the Senator crouches over him again, busying himself with his neck as he seems to hum a little laughter of soft amusement. His fans are still working over time, and his frame is tingling with the vestiges of charge that linger beyond the normal period when he services himself. He shuts his optics just as Shockwave’s teeth find a cord in his neck, squeezing over it in a sharp twinge that makes him gasp and clutch for him, then smoothing his glossa over the spot as if in apology. “Very sweet...” Shockwave murmurs, a low sound right in Orion’s audial. Pax isn’t sure if he’s referring to the taste of him or something else.

Orion tries to move the Senator over him so he can see him, and perhaps so he can’t distract him from his question by doing things to his neck. “S-Sen— Shockwave, I don’t understand… You didn’t—”

“I told you, Pax,” the Senator interrupts him, tracing over the lines of the paneling on his chest. “This is for you, and I’m going to make you enjoy it. Don’t worry about me.” There’s still that sinister glint in his eye that indicates despite what he says, he’s enjoying himself as much as Pax is, if not more. He must not look satisfied with this answer, because the Senator softens his smile and says, “I’d prefer not to hurt you, so I thought I’d get a bit of charge flowing through your systems first. Just let me know when you’re ready for more.”

Orion quietly reboots his vocalizer, keeping his lips sealed. “I’m ready now.”

Shockwave laughs in a much louder sound than their hushed whispering before. He quiets it down to a chuckle quickly, and then tucks his amusement back into place behind his smile. “I do love that you’re so eager. It’s very flattering.” He sits up and scoots back, gently maneuvering himself between Orion’s thighs, and then even once he’s there, spreading them further apart achingly slowly. Orion feels his seal stretch slightly and his calipers flit inside again. He gives a quiet moan.

His optics settle again on the locked panel over Shockwave’s spike. The Senator follows his eyes with his own, not moving his head, not saying anything as he releases it and his spike pressurizes in front of him. Orion’s valve tenses again. It’s got to be close to the size of his own, not that he’s given too much consideration to what kind of spike he’d be willing to take, but this seems apt for a first go. He imagines for their frames being comparable sizes, this might be a more comfortable fit. But besides that, he notices it’s rather pretty… Mostly black, with red biolights glowing dimly in the dark haze of the room so they illuminate the white highlights, all to match his current paint job.

The Senator is running his fingertips along the insides of Orion’s thighs, each time going down to his knees, but brushing up higher and closer to his valve, sending sparks through his plating to his array. Orion fists his fingers into the plush covering of Shockwave’s berth, trying not to move too much, though something in him wants to writhe under the Senator’s gentle touches. He can feel his valve growing stickier as lubricant seeps through the thin perforation of his seal, and his spark pounds in anticipation. The longer this encounter draws out, the more he wants the payoff of the Senator’s spike snug inside him. He knows he doesn’t understand how it’ll feel, but everything in him is telling him it’s going to be wonderful.

Shockwave’s fingers finally flirt all the way up to the junction of his legs. He presses his knuckles gently into the soft, elastic part of the mesh outside his valve lips while his thumbs trace the insides of them, running up the seam between the permanent parts of his frame and the temporary strip of silicon in place. Orion’s optics flick up to the Senator’s face just as he presses his thumbs in along the seal. Orion can feel lubricant leak through it as his calipers give a violent, desperate twitch and he gasps, and the sound is echoed from within the Senator’s own intake. “You’re so lovely, Orion Pax,” he whispers. His spike beads with lubricant at the tip, but still he doesn’t lean forward and take him. He licks his lips instead and swallows. “May I taste you?” he asks, as their optics lock in an intense moment.

A sound gets caught in Orion’s intake, but he still manages to rasp out a “Yes” as he nods weakly. His thighs twitch outwards again as the Senator lights down onto them, seeming dizzied by the scent of him. He first flattens his glossa over as much of Orion’s seal as he can, sucking down his lubricant with another thick swallow as his lips tighten around Orion’s node and his tongue presses down on it, sliding up with merciless pressure.

Orion is certainly not expecting to overload from just this, but the sensation is so much more lewd and intimate than anything that he’s ever experienced that he feels his valve seize and flutter behind the seal, gushing more lubricant onto the Senator’s chin while he lavishes more attention on his thrumming node.

Shockwave doesn’t stop. His tongue traces that same seam along the part of the seal against Orion’s lips, and when he sucks the bulk of one into his mouth, Orion couldn’t have imagined what it would feel like, but it’s far from unpleasant. He sucks and pulls, providing just the slightest pinch with his denta, and still through all of this, Orion’s array is brimming with a static charge left from his most recent overload. He groans and can’t help squirming his hips against the Senator’s experienced mouth.

Shockwave returns his attention to the seal he seems to have great fascination with. He licks again up the perforation, this time pressing in deep so Orion feels the pressure promising it could break, given even more attention. But that’s clearly not his intention; instead he pushes at it so there’s a taut, almost uncomfortable tension that’s yet tinged with the promise of pleasure. Pax can feel his outermost calipers nearly manage to grip around the bulk of the Senator’s tongue over the silicon and he shivers. “Shockwave, _please_ ,” he begs, lifting his hips again as the Senator continues his punishing ministrations.

His eyes are closed, Pax notes, and his cheeks and lips glisten with lubricant. He doesn’t seem to mind, as if he’s drunk on more than just a bit of high-grade. He presses a loose kiss to Pax’s seal, murmuring assent against it. He moves his mouth over Orion’s node again, his lips pressing to it in another half-kiss. “Of course. Of course.” His mouth lands a few more places over Orion’s thighs and abdomen before he manages to right himself.

Shockwave’s fans rival the volume of Orion’s own, now, as he adjusts his knees up and presses them even further open, eyes still fixed on his valve, spike poised above it, beading even more transfluid that slides down it in a thick, glistening stream. Shockwave plants a hand between Orion’s torso and his own arm, lifting his hips easily with the other. The head of his spike rubs against the seal, their lubricant mixing. Pax’s calipers clench hard again and he groans. “Shockwave—”

“Take a breath, Pax,” Shockwave whispers, optics now fixed on his abdomen as he tries not to cave to the weight of his lust.

Orion manages a shallow inhale before ripped from his intake in the next second as the Senator moves his whole body forward in a snap, and Pax feels a momentarily horrible pressure as his seal protests and in the next clock cycle splits around his spike.

He shudders with the feeling of all this unfamiliar sensation. His calipers now have something thick and solid to grip around and they _do_ , and charge jumps from the nodes lining his valve to the receptors on the senator’s spike, trading energy and cycling it up within him. It’s uncomfortable, not what he’d anticipated, but also, he enjoys it immensely. He squeezes his thighs tighter around the Senator’s hips. Shockwave his his forehead resting on Pax’s chest, and he supports his weight with his arm on the berth while the thumb of the other hand tickles Pax’s bicep. He murmurs more soft praises that stir inside Orion’s spark now with his spike embedded deeply in his frame. “Lovely,” the Senator murmurs. “You’re so wonderful.”

The ache in his valve subsides with each passing second, and quickly replaces with a climbing urgency for more. Pax reaches up, curling his arms around the Senator’s back, and rolls his hips under him, generating the smallest slide of blessed friction. They both moan. “Shockwave, you can move,” Orion says, struggling to keep his voice from growing as desperate as it had a minute ago.

Shockwave groans and squeezes his hips forward, and the lips of Orion’s valve clench around him. When he draws out, there’s a blitz of charge sparking off Orion’s valve, and it happens again when he thrusts back in. The Senator quickly establishes a rhythm, slowly lifts his helm to kiss along Pax’s quivering jaw as he makes soft gasps. “Orion,” the Senator murmurs at the corner of his chin, “you are a treasure. You’re better than I could have imagined.” His voice drips with adoration, pleasure, and coaxes Orion much into the same mood.

Orion groans and his calipers stutter practically to the point of overload. With regret, he realizes he once again may not hold out for a lengthy progression of interface. “Shockw-wave—” Pax breathes. He twists his head and crushes his lips against the Senator’s again, forgetting the inevitability of tasting himself on his lips, and then finding he doesn’t mind, that it only excites his passion. He delves into the Senator’s mouth with more eagerness than before, finds himself dominating their kiss this time as the Senator tries to maintain steady thrusts into his slick, virgin array.

Shockwave dives into him ticks his angle up a bit, brushing harder against a more sensitive stream of nodes in Orion’s valve, and he breaks the kiss with a loud gasp. “I’m— I’m—”

“Yes,” Shockwave nods against him. “Yes!”

Orion reaches a third peak of release, and this time the Senator follows him under the quaking clench of his calipers, spilling his lubricant into the already slick space between them so it heats further and makes their orgasmic thrusting slippery for yet another new sensation to Orion Pax. This overload feels like it lasts longer than before, if not for Pax then for the Senator, who pistons his hips as far up as they’ll go to truly light along every sensor they both have.

It’s wetter this time when the Senator pulls out of him than it had been going the other way, and there’s an almost unpleasant squish when they separate, but Pax hardly registers it for the heightened levels of charge flowing through his entire frame. The Senator lands on his side next to Orion, his hand on his chest, over his spark. Over the space he’s made there, for himself and his designs. It’s a comforting weight, as Orion’s frame slowly moves with its efforts to cool itself.

His array tingles with light auto-repair, trying to reconcile the breaking of his seal, but Orion finds he has no regrets. He puts his hand over the Senator’s, curling his fingers around the ones over his spark, and squeezes it. There’s another soft chuckle besides him, and Shockwave moves in closer until he’s pressed against Orion’s side.

————

Orion is aware of the Senator’s lips ghosting along the side of his face at some indeterminate time. He’s most of the way in recharge, only a little out of it just because Shockwave is tickling him. He’s not sure if his optics are closed or if it’s merely the darkest part of the night.

“Orion,” the Senator whispers softly, his voice light with almost a little song. “I have to go to a meeting.”

Orion hums something of assent, not quite making it to a word. He hears the Senator chuckle against his helm, feels a soft kiss pressed to it.

“Stay here as long as you like,” Shockwave tells him. “We must do this again soon.”

He’s not sure if it’s a dream that he pulls the Senator down into a hazy kiss, because what he remembers is only a second of soft, warm contact before he’s waking up alone in Shockwave’s berth.

Light streams in through the window, illuminating everything so brightly he wonders how he slept through it. It’s nearly silent up here, though checking his internal clock, Pax realizes it’s almost the middle of the day.

He feels a bit of embarrassment for having remained in the Senator’s apartment longer than the Senator himself, though he’d been given permission to. He decides not to linger too long. Whatever meeting Shockwave had been called to likely wouldn’t have him free again for several more hours, at least.

Pinned to the door is a note address to him, printed neatly in the Senator’s hand.

_My dearest Orion Pax—_

_I imagine you won’t be around when I return, but I hope you will take me up on my offer to do this again. You are truly a delight. I hope you aren’t growing tired of my praise. I find it an impossible indulgence to resist, so you’ll have to continue to put up with it. My sincerest apologies._

_I’ve left my personal frequency below, in case you didn’t already have it. Same time next week?_

_Shockwave_


End file.
